hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5177 (27th May 2019)
Summary Plot Sally asks Sienna if she's ready to face Laurie, to which she says that she is. Sinead throws her tray across the room of the cell. Misbah is surprised to discover that Farrah is going to Canada tomorrow. Hannah asks Ste if she can see Sinead. Ste lies that Sinead has gone but will be home soon. Sami suggests that Farrah goes to Canada, and Grace can join her when she's ready. Diane comforts Sinead and assures her that she will get bail. Sinead tells Tony that she wants Sami as her lawyer. Diane assures her that she's the victim and has done nothing wrong. Darren and Mandy bring DJ home. Cindy manages to annoy Mandy and Darren. Tony and Diane ask Sami for his help, and Liberty pushes him to accept. Jack tells Sami that he has his work cut out, and points out that Sinead did pervert the course of justice. Sami reminds Jack that Laurie raped her and Sinead got confused, and is insistent that he will bring her home today. Grace refuses to do her physio and Farrah tries to convince her to. The doctor informs Grace that they're going to try get her into her wheelchair. Liam struggles to watch Grace desperately try get into the chair. He begins to have flashbacks to the crash and rushes out. Farrah offers to take Grace out of the hospital. Ste discovers that Sami is Sinead lawyer and tries to fire her. Leah is horrified by Ste's words, and Hannah is upset when Ste reveals that Sinead is in prison. Sally tells Sienna that she doesn't believe that Laurie is innocent but her hands are tied, for now. Sally advises Sienna and Laurie to avoid as much contact as possible. Laurie tells Sienna not to cross him or he will put her in prison, but Sienna tells him not to dare threaten her. Nancy tells Sienna to keep her and Laurie's problems out of the workplace, and Sienna tells Nancy that she's on the wrong side. Grace feels uncomfortable with people watching her. Grace decides to try get onto the footpath in the wheelchair by herself. She struggles and snaps at Tony. She tells Diane that she's not the person that she was before, and accidentally knocks a tray out of Diane's hands. Darren suggests that they offer their delivery service to other restaurants. Laurie tells Nancy that he's scared of coming into work. Nancy asks to hear Laurie's side of the story regarding Sinead's rape allegations. She reveals that Sinead asked her to watch Laurie and Sienna. Nancy invites Laurie for a drink at The Dog in the Pond after work. Sami informs Tony and Diane that Sinead was remanded until her trial and informs them that they can't appeal. Jack is disappointed to learn of Sinead being refused bail and, when Tony blames himself, Jack tries to reassure him. Grace tells Farrah that she can't do anything for herself anymore and doesn't feel like herself. Grace thinks that Farrah will want to leave her. Jack is furious to see Nancy drinking with Laurie. Nancy tells Jack that he should have more faith in the system, and refuses to leave with Jack. Jack tells Nancy that he's ashamed to know her. Ste blames Sami for accidentally telling Hannah about Sinead's imprisonment. Leah tells Ste that Sami is not to blame and Ste walks off. Jonny agrees when Ste suggests that Sami messed up the hearing to get at him, angering Leah. Leah tells Ste that he's changed and storms off. Farrah tells Liam that she can't leave Grace. He sees a rid ram a toy car against a wall and has another flashback to the crash. He tells Farrah that he can't get the sound of the brakes from the crash out of his head. Farrah becomes suspicious of Liam. Nancy tells Sienna that she's going to have to explain to Jack why she was with Laurie, but Sienna tells her that nobody can know that they're trying to set Laurie up. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Dan - Eugene Collins Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019